Spell vamp
Spell vamp is a defensive stat which converts a percentage of the damage from either champion abilities or item actives into health. It only works for active '''champion abilities that do not modify basic attacks or apply on-hit effects (including true damage abilities) http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3848328#post41386754. The heal is calculated from damage after being reduced by enemy defense, such as magic resistance, armor or champion damage reduction. Increasing spell vamp Items The maximum '''spell vamp from items only is 48% spell vamp. * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (30 second cooldown) (700 range).|3400}} * * * Champion abilities Note: Only the effect regarding the '''spell vamp' of these abilities is shown. For full description and detail visit each champion page'' * grants 6% spell vamp, increasing by an additional 1% for every gained thereafter. * grants % spell vamp for 4 seconds. * permanently grants % spell vamp. * grants spell vamp for 6 seconds. Masteries * grants % spelll vamp. Runes Ability Drain Note: These abilities will heal the champion by a percentage of the damage dealt from their ability. These act similar to how '''spell vamp' works, but unlike it, they have no penalty for being Area of Effect abilities.'' * heals for of the damage dealt. * heals for 20% of all damage dealt to enemies, from any source, within the ability's radius, capping at against minions or monsters. * heals for 10% (25% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 25% (75% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 80% of the damage dealt. * heals for 15% of the damage dealt. * heals for 40% of the damage dealt. Notes * passive will increase your self-healing (in this case spell vamp) by 20% multiplicatively. So if you had 20% spell vamp before, you will now have 24% spell vamp (not 40%) (20%' ' 24%). * Abilities with natural spell vamp have their own spell vamp fully stacking with items, runes and masteries that provide spell vamp. * Spell vamp applies to all types of damage: magical, physical and true. ** There is a common misconception it only applies to magic damage. This is incorrect. * Spell vamp applies to nearly everything that isn't classified as an auto-attack. This includes most abilities, but also includes activated item effects (e.g. ). ** On-hit damage modifiers (e.g. , aka "bonus" or "additional" damage), on-hit damage over time (e.g. and ) and abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. and ) are classified as auto-attacks, and will not apply spell vamp. Any physical damage dealt will trigger life steal, while any magic and true damage dealt trigger neither life steal nor spell vamp. ** A list of champion abilities on-hit effects that trigger spell vamp can be found here. * Area of effect (AoE) spells only apply 33% of the listed spell vamp. ** projectiles are classified as single-target, and will apply 100% of your spell vamp. ** Abilities with both single-target and multi-target effects, such as , will apply spell vamp depending on which effect occurs. In that, full spell vamp against a single target; or 33% against multiple targets. ** Single target abilities that apply splash damage will apply full spell vamp to the original target, and 33% to the splash damage. For example, with and . * Damage over time abilities (DoT) apply full spell vamp. (e.g. and ). * Does not work with the reflected damage of . It does, however, work with the reflected damage of and . * Healing reduction effects such as and reduce the health restored by spell vamp. See healing reduction for more information. Calculations Spell vamp is multiplied by total spell damage to determine the amount of health restored. Area of effect spells only heal one-third the normal amount. :Example: Dealing 300 single-target damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 30. Dealing 300 area of effect damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 10 for each enemy affected. Trivia updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * One of the biggest amount of spell vamp any champion can obtain is %, being a level 18 . must: * Have all the and spell vamp runes and masteries: ** 9 Scaling Marks of Attack Damage ** 9 Scaling Seals of Attack Damage ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Attack Damage ** 3 Quintessences of Spell Vamp ** 3 points in ** 1 point in ** 3 points in ** 3 points in * Have the best and spell vamp items: ** Only fully stacked ** One *** Be at ** Two 80– item: *** , , , or ** One ** One ** Have consumed an . * Possess the buff. * Possess 5 stacks of the buff * Be close to a casting . * Be under the effect of cast by a with the maximum amount of ability power. * grants her 1% spell vamp per . Upon conversion, along with , , and passives, will reach % spell vamp. :Relevant mathematics: : AP ( |Mental Force}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Marks}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Seals}} 9|Scaling Ability Power Glyphs}} 3|Scaling Ability Power Quitessences}} |Seraph's Embrace}} 3|Fully stacked Rods of Ages}} ) ( |Archmage}} |Dragon Slayer}} |Rabadon's Deathcap's passive}}) :: AD ((( 9|Scaling Attack Damage Marks}} 9|Scaling Attack Damage Seals}} 9|Scaling Attack Damage Glyphs}} 3|Scaling Attack Damage Quitessences}} 80|Two 80-AD items}} |Janna's Eye Of The Storm}}) |Warlord}}) |Akali Base AD, level 18}}) |Dragon Slayer}} ::: spell vamp (( / 6|Twin Disciplines' AD conversion}}) 2|Spell Vamp runes}} ) |Spirit Visage's passive}} % See also * Magic damage * Life steal * True damage References cs:Spell vamp de:Zaubervampir es:Vampirismo de hechizo fr:Sort vampirique pl:Wampiryzm zaklęć ru:Магический вампиризм zh:法术吸血